femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Douglas (The Lone Wolf)
Bonnie Douglas is a blackmailing villainess. Appears in -''' The Lone Wolf'' '' (TV series. USA. Syndicated 1954 - 55) Episode:1:26 The Beverly Hills Story' ''(First broadcast in 1955) Played by:'' Rose Marie Bowe '(''aka Rosemarie Bowe, Rosemary Bowe, Rosemarie Stack 1932 - 2019)' Appearance: '''A slim, good looking brunette in her 20s '''Weapons: Handgun Fate: '''Arrested ' '''Story: '''Michael Lanyard, the adventurer known as the "Lone Wolf," checks in to the Sunset Tower hotel in West Hollywood for a Los Angeles holiday - where he learns from the clerk his " wife" has already arrived and is waiting in his room. This surprises Lanyard as he is unmarried. At the room he is met by a beautiful dark haired woman called Bonnie who insists they are married and produces a certificate to prove it. Thinking it's all probably a joke, Lanyard decides to play along. He takes the woman on the town. One of the places they visit is a restaurant - a venue Bonnie has been reluctant to go to - where Lanyard is met with hostility by Caradoc, the owner, and told to leave. Caradoc's attitude puzzles Lanyard as they are old acquaintances. No longer thinking he has just having a joke played on him, Lanyard's suspicions are aroused. They arrive back at the hotel, where Lanyard is determined to get the truth out of Bonnie. But his "wife" knocks him out with a drugged drink and leaves the hotel. After he has recovered, Lanyard visits Caradoc who tells him he doesn't appreciate being blackmailed by the Lone Wolf. It seems Bonnie had visited him in possession of the Lanyard's Wolf identifying medallion and demanded $100,000 or Caradoc would find his jailbird past public knowledge. Possessing the medallion, Caradoc assumes Bonnie is in it with Lanyard, hence the hostility. The Lone Wolf assures Caradoc he had nothing to do with it. Lanyard realizes Bonnie had purloined his medallion and posed as his wife to make him the fall guy in a clever scheme. Figuring Bonnie is probably still in town he tries to track her down. He finds eventually she is booked on a flight under another name along with a man. Lanyard knows, Ray Fish, a career blackmailer he'd run across on a number of previous occasions. Lanyard trails Bonnie to some rental apartments and confronts her. She initially tries to bribe him, then pulls a gun, but Lanyard knocks it away. Then Ray Fish turns up with his own gun. He decides to shoot Lanyard, but is overpowered by the Lone Wolf, who beats him unconscious. But now Bonnie has her own gun again and holds up Lanyard, saying she will shoot him if he doesn't let her get away with the blackmail money. But as she's speaking, Caradoc comes up behind her...as she realizes he's there and turns with her gun to face him, he gives her a punch in the face, flooring the villainess. With Bonnie and Fish safely locked up, Lanyard is now finally able to begin the Los Angeles holiday he'd been hoping for. '''Trivia: ' Though villainesses like the one here were common enough in these sorts of half hour crime series of the 1950s, the sort of haymaker punch Roberts administers to the gun toting villainess Bowe at the climax is a bit of a rarity. Not long after this episode was filmed, Bowe married actor Robert Stack; they remained together until Stack's death in 2003. Bonnie Douglas 1.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Louis Hayward) Bonnie Douglas 2.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Louis Hayward) Bonnie Douglas 3.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Louis Hayward) Bonnie Douglas 4.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe witth Louis Hayward) Bonnie Douglas 5.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe) Bonnie Douglas 6.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Louis Hayward) Bonnie Douglas 7.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Rex King) Bonnie Douglas 8.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe) Bonnie Douglas 9.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Roy Roberts) Bonnie Douglas 10.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Roy Roberts) Bonnie Douglas 11.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Roy Roberts) Bonnie Douglas 12.jpg|Bonnie Douglas (Rose Marie Bowe with Roy Roberts) Gif 2.gif|GIF 1 Gif 5.gif|GIF 2 gif 6.gif|GIF 3 gif 7.gif|GIF 4 Gif 8.gif|GIF 5 Gif 9.gif|GIF 6 gif 10.gif|GIF 7 Category:1950s Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Freud Buster Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Smoker Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Arrested